1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to flow regulating devices and in particular to a new and useful device for adjusting the air flow supplied to a respirator which includes a baffle plate in a respirator control housing which is movable between a plurality of adjustment positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The supplying of breathing air from a compressed air source has had the inherent problems of diverting or regulating the flow of the air, from the high speed flow, as it comes from the source, to a direction and flow comfortable for use in breathing. The underwater regulator devices in common use today provide for a diaphragm which is engaged with a valve mechanism holding the air pressure back. This assembly is adjusted so that as the diver descends in the water the air pressure in the regulator equalling the water pressure on the other side of the diaphragm will hold it motionless and keep the valve closed. As the diver inhales the pressure differential causes the diaphragm to distort toward the air side and causes the valve to open. At this point the high speed air enters the regulator and is blown into the divers mouth through an inhalation discharge port. Through the use of a stationary baffle inside the regulator some comfort has been achieved by diverting or directing the air flow.